


Do sprites cum?

by Spacerogue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Tailjob??, blowjob, tentacles??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacerogue/pseuds/Spacerogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite x Dirk Strider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do sprites cum?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miramise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramise/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I did my best, it was my first time with nsfw
> 
> if you didnt liked something, feel free to message me that i can remake or edit for ya :)


End file.
